


santa, baby

by hyucksicles



Series: christmas week [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda lol), Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Santa Kink, jaemin is a pediatric nurse in this btw, nahyuck shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: He watches as Donghyuck leans back in his seat, legs spreading, his head tilted to the side."Come sit on Santa's lap."Jaemin purses his lips to subdue the snort he lets out, hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Are you serious?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: christmas week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056557
Kudos: 56





	santa, baby

**Author's Note:**

> day two of christmas week!
> 
> adding some ✨spice✨ with some nahyuck sexy times. dont ask me how this fic came to be i just let the horny gremlin in my mind take over 🙈 hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

The familiar sound of keys jingling outside the apartment door alerts Jaemin to his boyfriends’ arrival. Slipping on some mittens, he opens the oven to take out the fresh batch of cookies he’s spent the last hour working on. The smell of cinnamon and ginger wafts through the air, momentarily clogging Jaemin’s senses.

"Honey, I'm home." Comes Donghyuck's sing-song voice from the small foyer, voice a few octaves deeper than usual. Jaemin snorts, careful not to burn his fingers as he places the tray on the counter. 

"I'm in the kitchen," he sing-songs back, hearing the steady approach of footsteps. Donghyuck sticks his head around the corner a moment later, fluffy white ball dangling from the tip of his Santa's hat bouncing about. Jaemin leans against the edge of the stone countertop as he smiles at his boyfriend, arms crossed over his chest. Donghyuck grins back, finally stepping into view, Santa Claus costume on full display (minus the stuffed belly and long scraggly beard, of course). 

Donghyuck's nostrils twitch as he comes closer. "Mm, why does it smell so good in here?" 

" _Because_ ," Jaemin starts, shifting his body so it covers the baked goods as Donghyuck tries to catch a glimpse, "I baked cookies. _And_ _" He takes Donghyuck's face between his hands, squishing the older's cheeks. "They're for the kids at the hospital, so you're not getting any." 

Donghyuck whines, jutting out his bottom lip in his signature pout. "But Santa wants his cookies." 

Jaemin coos at him, further squishing his cheeks and planting a kiss on his puckered lips. "Sorry, Santa baby." He lets go of Donghyuck's face, gently pushing his frame away. "Now go, shoo!" Jaemin makes a shoo-ing motion with his hands, laughing at the offended look on Donghyuck's face. "Go get changed or something, I have work today." 

Donghyuck huffs, but doesn't protest, and takes his leave while muttering a few grumpy words under his breath.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Jaemin says as if he were revealing his creation to an audience, despite the fact that he's currently the only person in the room. Hands on his hips, he lets his eyes run appreciatively over his work. Every cookie has been topped off with a layer of icing, each one with a different christmas-themed design, and are carefully stacked on top of each other in a small pyramid. 

Satisfied with the outcome, Jaemin wipes his hands clean of the rest of the crumbs, pushing the plate filled with cookies to the side and slipping off his apron. Lifting both his arms above his head, he stretches out his back, hearing a few cracks as he does so. 

Finally padding out of the kitchen, Jaemin is surprised when he enters the living room only to find Donghyuck sitting on the couch, still clad in his Santa's costume. 

"Why haven't you changed out of those clothes?" Jaemin's question alerts Donghyuck to his presence, and the older promptly puts down his phone. A sly grin grows on Donghyuck’s face as he looks up at him, one that Jaemin knows to mean danger.

The younger raises an eyebrow, cautious. He watches as Donghyuck leans back in his seat, legs spreading, his head tilted to the side. 

"Come sit on Santa's lap." 

Jaemin purses his lips to subdue the snort he lets out, hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Are you serious?" 

"What?" Donghyuck asks, amused, the sly grin never leaving his features. "You don't think this Santa outfit looks sexy on me?"

Well, if Jaemin’s being honest, Donghyuck _does_ indeed make a very sexy Santa, though that's probably thanks to the fact that Donghyuck himself is a very attractive human being. Seriously, Jaemin often thinks it's unfair, just how beautiful his boyfriend is, even when his hair is mussed up from a nights sleep, or when he's doing something as mundane as reading through the grocery list at the store, glasses slipping down his nose. 

"Come on," Donghyuck coaxes after a few moments of Jaemin doing nothing but smile at him. "Come sit on Santa's lap. You know you want to." He sing-songs the last part, patting his clothed thighs, Jaemin's eyes flickering towards the motion, well aware of the muscle that lies beneath. 

Deciding to follow along with whatever move Donghyuck is pulling, Jaemin saunters over, making sure to play up the dramatics as he lowers himself onto Donghyuck's lap, caging his legs between his own. 

"Well, I'm here. What're you gonna do, now Santa, baby?" Jaemin purrs in the olders' ears, relishing in the way Donghyuck's hands tense where they lay at his hips. 

Jaemin gets his answer in the form of an open-mouthed kiss placed just above his Adam's apple, Donghyuck grazing his teeth there in the way he knows makes Jaemin squirm. The younger quickly snaps out of his momentary trance however, tugging Donghyuck away before he can properly mark up the skin there. 

"Watch it, Hyuck. I'm not about to be wearing a scarf all day at work tomorrow." He huffs, hands gripping his boyfriends silver strands as he looks at him. Donghyuck smirks in response, one of his hands slithering up to grip Jaemin's jaw. 

"That's okay, darling." Donghyuck's thumb comes to rest at Jaemin's bottom lip, pushing down on the soft flesh. "I can leave my marks a little lower." 

Jaemin think's its ridiculous, how Donghyuck practically growls his words, tongue swiping out to run across his lip, teasing, all while clad in a fucking Santa Claus costume. What's even more ridiculous, of course, is the way blood rushes down to his groin embarrassingly fast at the sight of it all. 

Curse Donghyuck for being such a fucking menace, seriously. 

Speaking of being a menace, Donghyuck has the audacity to laugh at the frozen look on Jaemin's face before pulling him close, crashing their mouths together in a kiss that catches the younger completely off guard. Donghyuck's lips work quick against his own, biting, nibbling, sucking and licking, absolutely making Jaemin's head spin.

Warm hands run up Jaemin's abdomen, fisting at the ends of his shirt. The kiss is broken as Donghyuck pushes the garment upwards and off of Jaemin's body. The latter barely has the time to catch a break, however, as Donghyuck immediately moves to attack his collarbones, one of Jaemin's biggest weak spots.

Jaemin breathes out a moan as Donghyuck works his magic, hips moving of their own accord as he grinds down on his boyfriend, the friction sending a jolt of pleasure up both their bodies that has Donghyuck groaning against his skin. Desperate for more, Jaemin continues to grind down, their dicks rubbing together through about four layers of clothes, pants falling from Jaemin's mouth at the feeling. 

Donghyuck makes sure to leave dark bruises all along his boyfriend's upper body, painting the honeyed canvas of Jaemin's skin in all varying shades of red and purple. Jaemin can already feel the ghost of the ache he'll feel there come tomorrow, but he doesn't care, throwing his head back to allow the older better access. His nails dig into the soft material of Donghyuck's suit, never quite finding purchase. 

"Off," Jaemin commands, though his executive tone turns more into a whine at the end, scratching uselessly at the fabric. His boyfriend chuckles from below, licking one final strip up Jaemin's jugular before leaning back and pulling both the jacket and the t-shirt underneath over his head. He's about to attach his lips onto Jaemin's skin again when the man stops him. 

Donghyuck gives him a quizzical look, eyes dropping to the hand that Jaemin splays onto his chest, slowly dragging it down until it reaches the buckle of Donghyuck's belt. "I want this off, too." He says, only slightly taken aback by the breathless quality of his voice. Obviously, his boyfriend complies, popping open both the belt and the buttons and lifting up his ass in order to slide the pants downwards. 

Jaemin gets up then, somewhat staggering on his feet, tent slowly growing in his sweatpants. Donghyuck reaches out to steady him, ready to pull him back onto his lap. The younger has other plans, though, brushing his hands away as he gets on his knees, fluffy carpet dulling the discomfort. He looks up at Donghyuck from between his now naked legs, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Hey, Santa," Jaemin starts, relishing in the way Donghyuck looks at him, eyes wide as saucers as Jaemin's lips inch closer to the head of his cock. He places a kiss to the sensitive tip, watching in glee as Donghyuck's thighs tense before his very eyes. "You'll put me on the nice list this year again, won't you?" 

The older opens his mouth to reply, but the words get stuck in his throat, a garbled moan filling the air instead as Jaemin takes Donghyuck's cock into his mouth in one go, nose brushing against the skin of Donghyuck's stomach. "Jesus fucking Christ." 

Jaemin smiles around the dick in his mouth, drool dripping down the side of his chin. He moves up and down slowly, drawing broken little gasps from his boyfriend as he does so. There's an obscene pop as his mouth slides off completely and Jaemin makes sure to look up and into Donghyuck's eyes as he licks down the protruding vein at the side of his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," Donghyuck moans out, "Okay baby, I'm not gonna last if you keep going like that." 

Jaemin shrugs. He wouldn't mind having his boyfriend cum down his throat. Still, he obeys Donghyuck as he beckons him up, helping the older as he attempts to shimmy the sweatpants down Jaemins legs. This time when he lands in Donghyuck's lap there's nothing that separates skin from skin, and Jaemin has to bite his bottom lip hard to muffle the cry that threatens to spill from his vocal chords. 

Reaching to the side, Donghyuck tugs open the drawer of the little table that stands beside the couch, retrieving a bottle of lube that Jaemin is sure wasn't stored there before. He scoffs a little as Donghyuck starts dribbling the liquid onto his fingers, raising both his brows at him. 

"What? You were taking too long in the kitchen, and I thought I might as well be prepared for when you were done." His boyfriend announces, grinning up at Jaemin with an innocence that does not match the current position he finds himself in. 

The incredulous laugh dies on Jaemin's tongue as soft fingertips prod at his entrance, making him arch his back in response, much to Donghyuck's amusement. As he slips the first digit in, Donghyuck captures Jaemin's lips in a hungry kiss, exploring the expanse of the younger's mouth with his tongue. Jaemin tastes sweet, the remnants of sugar sticking to his teeth, no doubt a result of his earlier baking session. 

The space between them grows hot, and Jaemin thinks that Donghyuck's skin is positively searing as he runs his hands all over it, stopping only to twist at Donghyuck's nipples so he can hear the older whine pitifully into his mouth. Time moves both fast and slow, and before Jaemin knows it, Donghyuck has three fingers inside him, curling against his prostate over and over again. 

"I'm ready," he pants out, momentarily clenching around nothing as Donghyuck removes his fingers. Holding Jaemin steady by the waist, Donghyuck lines up his dick with Jaemin's entrance, hissing as the head of his cock starts pushing in. The younger can't stand the slow tempo, however, and decides to slam himself down until all of Donghyuck's length is inside him. 

Both of them cry out at the sudden action, and Jaemin's vision black out for a second as the curve of Donghyuck's cock hits his prostate at the perfect angle. Placing his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders, Jaemin hoists himself up again until just the tip is inside him, and promptly slams himself down again, toes curling at the feeling.

With an almost animalistic growl Donghyuck grabs Jaemin's ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he plants both feet firmly on the ground. "You drive me fucking insane, do you know that?" Donghyuck makes sure to punctuate each word with a hard thrust upward, making Jaemin's brain go absolutely haywire. All he can do is moan and whine as his boyfriend whispers filth against the shell of his ear, increasing his pace until he's pistoning his hips against Jaemin's ass. 

"So pretty when you're bouncing on my cock." Jaemin can hear just how affected Donghyuck is even if he tries to play it off, his voice pitched higher, the sentence ending almost in a cry. He's still better off than Jaemin himself, though, whose brain has turned into mush, babbling Donghyuck's name along with strangled plea's of "more" and "faster". 

Jaemin's orgasm hits him without much warning, legs shaking as his dick sends strings of white to splatter across Donghyuck's golden chest. Donghyuck joins him soon after, filling Jaemin up to the brim, cum trickling down and onto the couch, making a mess. 

The room is silent except for the sound of heavy breaths for the next few minutes, their bodies collapsed against each other, still stuck together. Slowly starting to float down from his high, Jaemin feels a gentle hand trace up and down his spine, and soft, warm puffs of air hit his cheek. He groans loudly and it elicits a chuckle from the older, a rumble traveling through his chest. 

"I hate you," Jaemin says once he finally regains enough strength to sit up, pointedly ignoring how wet it is between their bodies. "I can't believe you somehow managed to make me horny for fucking Santa Claus." 

A hearty laugh escapes Donghyuck's lips then, bright and cheery, echoing off the walls in the apartment, the sound almost akin to that of sleighbells ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated ♥ 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)  
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)
> 
> and have a very merry christmas 🎄⛄❄


End file.
